Theft
by Lasski
Summary: Years ago Sarah got sucked back into the Underground. Now she a thief in Jareth's castle... only he doesn't know.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Lasski Title: Theft Disclaimer: Not mine Rating: R (at least that's likely what it will end up as)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Three figures crept pass the goblins guarding the castle entrance and once inside one of the figures pushed back the hood of his black cloak and chuckled. Brown bangs fell around a handsome elfin face and green eyes that almost illuminated in the dark peered out "Told you they were stupid creatures."  
  
Sarah pushed the material off her head of her own cloak and gave Flick a look. "I already know, remember. Damn it, why did I let you talk me into this. If we get caught by-" Any more words she was about to say was cut off when a hand clamped over her mouth. "Don't say his name" whispered a feminine voice in her ear, "he'll hear."  
  
Sarah pulled the hand away and gave the red haired fairy a reassuring smile "You know I know better than that Becay. But this is really dangerous and nothing like we've ever done before and I don't even want to think about what would happen if the Goblin King did catch us." 'What he would do if he caught me' though Sarah to herself before she went back to pleading with Flick. "What about Zail, he'll ground us all for months if he finds out."  
  
Flick shrugged away Sarah's worries and started to lead them slowly further into the castle. "We're not going to get caught and I don't care if my father does find out. If we get grounded we'll just sneak out - we are thieves after all. By the gods Sarah we come from the best theft organisation in the Underground."  
  
"And your father is the one who has trained us all" hissed Sarah, all the while keeping an eye and an ear out for anything or anyone who would find them out. "Don't you think he, above anyone, would be able to stop us from getting out."  
  
Flick stopped suddenly, seemed to consider it for a moment, before moving off again. Sarah and Becay shared a glance. This wouldn't be the first time Flick had gotten them into trouble but usually the possible consequences weren't quite as big as going into Jareth's castle were bound to be.  
  
For the better part of an hour the three thieves crept about the castle avoiding the guards posted spasmodically on each level of the building finding something worthy of stealing. As Flick had pointed out if they were going to steal something from the Goblin King it may as well be something good. something great. something that showed that they had stolen from the King.  
  
"Just grab something from the study" Sarah told Flick. Even second she spent in the castle made her more nervous. Zail's voice floated through her head 'there must be a delicate balance of adrenaline in your system. Too little and you won't be in tuned with your surroundings. Too much and you make mistakes.' At the rate she was going Sarah was afraid that every corner she turned would bring her face to face with the Goblin King.  
  
Flick shook his head, "there has to be something better."  
  
Becay glanced nervously up and down the corridor they walked through. "Why don't you grab one of his crystals and be done with it?"  
  
Sarah and Flick stared at her. Flick with a growing smile and Sarah with growing dread. Becay suddenly seemed to realise what she had said and shook her head. "No, no, no, no. I did not just say that."  
  
Flick grinned. "If you two are so scared why don't you go and wait for me outside. I'll be out in a few minutes." He pulled up his cloak hood and took off around a corner anything else could be said.  
  
"Damn that elf" seethed Sarah and pulled up her own cloak hood. Taking his advice the two females started seeking a way out of the castle. When they came to the ground floor they both silently gave a sigh of relief. From here on it would be free sailing.  
  
"My, my. What do we have here?" came a chillingly calm and cold voice from behind them.  
  
"Go" Sarah whispered harshly to Becay, and trained to follow orders the fairy raced towards a window leading to the outside. Acting on autopilot, Sarah spun to give Becay the chance to escape another lesson of Zail racing through her mind. 'Sometimes you have to give up the prize to keep your freedom, sometimes you have to sacrifice one to keep the freedom of the group. In simpler words, you must be ready to sacrifice at any time, in any situation.'  
  
Sarah didn't even take in a moment to look at the finely dressed male, launching herself directly at the fey so he would have to deal with her and give Becay the time she needed. Both bodies fell to the ground as Sarah's tackle threw them both off balance. She must have caught him by surprise because for a moment she was able to scramble off the body beneath her and begin a race towards her ownfreedom.  
  
Later she would hit herself for panicking in the moment. She should have remembered he was a powerful, magic wielding fey, should have knocked him out somehow, should have done something than just running.  
  
Before she had even gone three steps something hit her back and suddenly she couldn't move. Frozen in mid-stride she heard movement behind her before the Goblin King walked around in front of her. Mismatched eyes blazing in anger and magic rolling in waves off him, Sarah suddenly felt dizzy.  
  
"Let's see who you are to dare intrude into my castle" and Jareth pushed the hood back from the face of his attacker. In an instance all anger left his eyes leaving the way for confusion and disbelief.  
  
"Sarah?"  
  
Sarah knew she was in deep trouble and when, indeed if, she got out of this she would hunt down and kill Flick in a gruesome and painful manner. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Becay ran. Black cloak whipping out behind her she drew in desperate gulps of air with Sarah last word driving her on. 'Go, go, go, go.' Pushing blindly past a pair of goblins she could barely hear their outraged cries above the sound of her own thumping feet. 'Go, go, go, go.' Passing the outlying wall to the Goblin City and darting into the forest she felt the branching pulling at her and she ran faster. 'Go, go, go, go.' Becay screamed as she was tackled to the ground. Twisting around she scratched out with her nails but hands encased her wrists and held them to the forest floor.  
  
"Becay! Becay, stop. It's me Flick. Becay, where's Sarah? What's happened"  
  
Becay forced herself to be calm and looked up into her friend's face. "We were- Let me up Flick, I need some air." Flick helped Becay to her feet and she told him what she knew and waited for his reaction.  
  
The elf was thoughtful for a moment. "You sure she hasn't escaped, somehow got away."  
  
"From the Goblin King! Flick think for once, the only reason I got away was because she covered for me. For all I know there could be a stack of goblins searching the forest for me this instance." The instance that it took for the latter part of the sentence to sink in Flick and Becay peered into the surrounding darkness and listened for any sounds. "Let's get back to base and tell Zail about this" said Becay and started walking.  
  
Flick grabbed Becay's arm. "No. We can't tell him about this. We'll go and get Sarah now-"  
  
"Flick, listen to yourself" Becay hissed and ripped her arm away from him. "Go and get Sarah? With goblins that are no doubt alert for any intruders? For all we know she could be already stuck in some oubliette or something worse." She let the last hang knowing that Flick's mind would provide enough horrible scenarios as hers was doing.  
  
Slowly Flick admitted defeat and two disappeared into the night.  
  
***  
  
Jareth studied the girl sitting the chair before him. Indeed a girl no longer for the years had changed her into a beautiful woman. The last vestiges of her childhood features that she had possessed at 15 had given way to an appearance that would rival the beauty of any creature. It also seemed that she had grown within as well for where once there was a child's uncertainty there now stared back a confidence from those dark eyes. How many years had it been since this one had travelled his labyrinth in search for her brother? It must be four years now, so that would make Sarah 19.  
  
A millions questions rampaged through his mind. How was she here in the Underground - without his knowledge no less? Why was she wandering about in his castle in the middle of the night? Who was she protecting when she grappled him to the ground?  
  
Sarah stared at the Goblin King as he looked at her. She knew she gave the appearance of not being afraid of the fey but what she really wanted to do was bolt through the door to her right and run as far away as possible. After Jareth had realised who she was he had ordered goblins to search the grounds for her companion then without a word released her from the freezing spell and brought her to this room.  
  
It was rather small but elegantly arranged. An empty fireplace was placed to her left with single candlesticks placed strategically along the mantle piece. The carpet beneath her feet was cream and Sarah almost wished she could touch it to see if it was as soft as it looked. Pictures of landscapes and creatures covered the walls and a desk lay slightly away form a wall so that the chair could be used. But Jareth had pulled the chair to sit on the other side of the desk for Sarah to sit in while he stood in from of her.  
  
Sarah took a sharp intake of breath as Jareth finally moved towards her and hoped that he hadn't noticed. She sat still as he circled around behind her but she could not help but flinch when he pulled her hair free of the tie she had used to hold it back. The dark stands fell as far as her shoulders.  
  
"You've cut it, it used it be so long." came the cultured voice.  
  
Sarah didn't understand it. Where were the questions - the how, what, why and when. Then again, when had she ever understood him? If he wanted to talk about hair that was fine with her, there were much worse topics that he could bring up. would bring up. "The weight slowed me down, besides it's much easier to handle this way."  
  
"Slowed you down, Sarah? Do you often make a habit of entering into another's home uninvited and then running out again?" Jareth ran his fingers through the thick hair, fighting the desire to take off his gloves and feel the silky strands with bare hands.  
  
Sarah forced down a smirk. If only he knew. Looking towards the door she wondered it she could make it out before he caught her. If she did make it then she would have to deal with the guards. It would be hard but not impossible. Besides if all else failed she was safe in the knowledge that Flick would get help, or at least Becay would make him tell his father. She looked to the door again. She could make it.  
  
"I wouldn't advise it Sarah, you wouldn't even reach the door before I dragged you back here. As it is, I would rather you stay where you are." Jareth smirked at her as he came around to stand in from of her again. "Now, my dear, what exactly were you doing in my castle?"  
  
Sarah glared at him, one for reading her intention and two in a silent message that she wasn't going to say anything. There was no way she was going to put her friends in danger.  
  
Jareth sighed. "You wouldn't make this easy would you."  
  
Sarah said nothing.  
  
"And I suppose you won't tell me who your friend was either."  
  
Sarah watched him, unsure of what he would do.  
  
"Can you tell me how you came to the Underground then, and then maybe we can work towards the harder questions?" grated Jareth determined to keep a hold of his temper.  
  
Sarah gave a smile. "Now that I can do."  
  
(Author's note: Please have patience with me. all will be revealed in the next chapter.) 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Sarah sat silent for a minute wondering how she could put this, what to leave in and what to leave out. She gave a mental shrug and figured she may as well tell all. At least up to a certain point. "It wasn't long after I got back form the Labyrinth. Three weeks after if you want to be exact."  
  
***  
  
- 4 years ago -  
  
Sarah jumped as the doorbell rang. It was probably Karen or her dad, late as usual on one of their trips out. Usually it didn't worry her when they eventually turned up hours later but this time they had Toby with them and that made all the difference.  
  
Opening the door Sarah blinked at the two police officers standing there.  
  
"Miss Williams?"  
  
Sarah nodded. Instantly a horrible ball of terror grew in the pit of her stomach and she suddenly wasn't too sure if she could stand up for much longer. She heard herself speak as if from a distance.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
***  
  
Sarah looked away from the Goblin King and stared into the empty fireplace, unwilling to see his reaction to her news. "It was in a crash with a truck up on the main highway. They told me Karen died instantly. Dad was taken to hospital but he died a few hours later." Sarah felt her throat tighten. Why did it still hurt after all these years? She pushed the emotion away. She would not cry in front of the Goblin King.  
  
"Sarah? What about the child?"  
  
Sarah tore her gaze away from the grey ashes and stared straight at Jareth. Somehow their roles had been reversed. Emotion flared within his mismatched eyes, the Goblin King was gone and in his place was someone who could feel sorrow, empathy, sympathy. The painful emotions Sarah had felt second ago were no longer a threat and her eyes conveyed the nothingness she felt inside.  
  
"You mean Toby." Sarah gave the fey a humourless smirk that made his skin crawl. "They lied to me about him."  
  
***  
  
Sarah sat on her bed staring at herself in the mirror across the room. Still dressed in black from the funeral that morning she saw her face reflecting back at her. Gaunt, white and eyes so dark that they possessed a depth that had no end for sorrow. And dry, she hadn't cried at all. Not when the police told her of the accident, not when relatives and friends gave their sympathy and not when they lowered the coffins into the ground. Not even when the smallest of the three was covered in by dirt.  
  
Gone. Her family was gone. Karen and Toby dying instantaneously in the crash and her father a few hours later. Never, ever, coming back. Never to see Toby again. She had defeated the Goblin King when he had stolen Toby and got him back. But this time there was no labyrinth to beat no villain to face. Toby was stolen form her once again and there was no way to get him back.  
  
She stood and numbly walked out of her room and started down the steps where everyone had come after the funeral. She stopped as she heard voices coming from Toby's room. Anger flickered somewhere in the bottomless pit inside of her. How dare they go into his room! Placing her hand on the door handle, something made her stop. She listened.  
  
"It was so horrible. you can't tell anyone about this. Especially not Sarah, she doesn't need to know" a woman sobbed from the inside.  
  
"It's alright. Tell me what happened" came another female voice.  
  
"I was there at the accident. I was called and I got there as fast as I could. Karen died on impact, like they said, but not Toby. Toby was still alive, he. the windows had shattered. Oh, God. the glass had gone into him. He was screaming, screaming so loud. They couldn't get to him and he just kept screaming and then. then he just stopped. And I knew that he was. he was."  
  
"Shh. It's alright."  
  
"God. I can still hear the screaming. so much screaming." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Sarah, I'm sorry" Jareth said and reached for one of her hands, but as soon as the touch landed Sarah slapped it away and stood up angrily. "You should be sorry. You should have made the labyrinth harder. You should have made it impossible to solve. You should have won and turned him into a goblin. Better to be kicked around by you and live than to have his last moments spent in agony and screaming.  
  
Silence fell after the tirade and in that soundless moment Sarah made her move. 'Use everything to your advantage' came Zail's voice in her head and she did. She bolted towards the door - and screamed in fury when hands grabbed her waist and pulled her back. Lashing out, she tried to scatch, bite and kick the Goblin King.  
  
Jareth held the enraged woman back in a strong grip. Uncertain that he could retain his hold while she fought him with strength and intense emotion combined, he muttered a few words and Sarah felt limp in his arms. Picking the sleep enchanted Sarah he transported them to a bedroom where he laid her under the soft covers of the bed.  
  
He studied her and could almost see the child that she once was. But she was no longer a child, the woman who he had conversed with tonight had been the Sarah he knew in name only. He was amazed at how she could use such an emotional moment to try and escape - had she become that cold? And how exactly had she come to the Underground? Jareth shook his head, it was late and the morning would bring a clearer head and hopefully calmer dispositions.  
  
Brushing short dark stands from Sarah's eyes he leaned over and brushed his lips against her forehead. "Sleep well Sarah, we will talk more in the morning." He disappeared, leaving glitter in his wake - but no fool he, Jareth posted guards at Sarah's door and he had made sure her bedroom window was far from the ground below. She would not escape.  
  
***  
  
"YOU DID WHAT?!" shouted Zail and both Becay and Flick visibly cringed. The older elf stalked towards his son and looked down on him with eyes blazing with anger. "You will be confined to your room until I see fit to deal with you." He motioned to two men who promptly escorted Flick from the room.  
  
Becay trembled as Zail gaze fell on her and wasn't sure if she should be relieved or terrified when his voice lowered. "I expected more from you Becay. I know my son is rather convincing when he wants to be, but you should have had more sense. As part of your punishment you will take Linka with you back to the Goblin King's castle tonight and find out where Sarah is being held.  
  
Becay stared at the floor wishing it would swallow her up. No such luck. "Tonight, sir? Please don't yell at me and I'm not being disrespectful - but how can you be sure Sarah is even at the castle, she could be in an oubliette or something worse, something-"  
  
"Becay," the Thief Lord cut the young fairy off. "Sarah will be in the castle, of that I can assure you. Now go."  
  
Becay basically fled the room.  
  
Zail let out a long sigh and gratefully sank down into a chair. How could Flick have been so stupid? Hadn't he taught his son better than that? Apparently not, well, he would learn. His brow creased as she thought of Sarah. A mere mortal girl when he had found her all those years ago, he knew of her past with the Goblin King whereas the others did not. Years ago there were rumors of a girl who defeated the labyrinth, and how surprised was he at the time to find that the rumors were true and that the girl was under his roof.  
  
Zail knew instinctively that Jareth wouldn't hurt Sarah. Yet were the other rumors true also? Did the Goblin King fall in love with the girl who had beaten his labyrinth? Did he still love her? Sarah may be harder to get out of that castle than he originally thought.  
  
Tomorrow, Zail promised himself, tomorrow when he had the information and a rested mind to deal with the problem.  
  
***  
  
Flick lay on his bed and cursed himself for getting Becay into such trouble, but most of all letting Sarah get captured. How could he have been so stupid? Before he had glorious visions of returning victorious form the castle and his father would praise him for being so daring and would throw a great party. No such luck now.  
  
Getting his friends into trouble wasn't worth what he had got for it he thought as he pulled a smooth round crystal ball out from the pouch secreted away beneath his clothing. Something flickered inside the ball and Flick looked closer to examine it.  
  
He quickly dropped the ball, as if burnt, and scrambled back when a swirling black and green smoke spread out from the crystal. Flick dropped into a defence stance but couldn't stop the mist as is flew towards him and he was unable to scream when it invaded his skin, sinking underneath and coiling around inside his body. The last of the mist vanished and Flick dropped to the floor, unconscious. 


	5. Chapter 5

//Denotes mind speech//  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Sarah stared at the ceiling and studied the intricate carving there. Earlier she had awoken with the rising of the sun over the labyrinth. No sparing a thought for the beautiful sunrise that spread golden rays over the land, she had assessed her situation. The wall outside the window was too smooth to scale down it and there certainly weren't enough sheets to make a rope long enough to reach even halfway down. Though her door was unlocked, the goblin guards weren't all that stupid and when she had tried to move past them, they had replied with equal force. Apparently the goblins wouldn't be playing so nicely as they did when she had ran the labyrinth and she had proof - the scratch on her arm, though small, stung with a vengeance as a reminded of the spear used to push her back into the room. Upon searching the bedroom, she had found nothing of use and had to remind herself to have patience. 'The only time you fail to escape is when you're dead.' More good advice from Zail and so she would bide her time.  
  
Knocking sounded at the door and it opened to reveal a young female pixie, cousins to the elven race as they both shared the same pointed ears, though pixies where smaller. Sarah smiled warmly at the girl; maybe here was her avenue of escape.  
  
The pixie gave a small curtsey. "Sorry to disturb you my lady, but his majesty requests your presence for breakfast. Shall I run you a bath?"  
  
Sarah nodded and the pixie scurried off. She may be a prisoner but she sure as hell was going to make the most of it. When she sank into the scolding hot water she knew she had made the right decision. The heat burned at her skin and the pain just bearable made her feel alive and seemed to wash away dark smudges around her soul - if only for a while. Rising from the bath, water streaming down soft skin, she wrapped a towel around her and returned to the bedroom - took one look at the dress and asked in quiet rage "what is this?"  
  
The pixie took a hesitant step back from the woman. "It's what his majesty requires you to wear, my lady. I'm sorry it is not to your liking, maybe I-"  
  
Sarah cut the pixie off, "where are my other clothes?"  
  
The pixie girl looked down at the floor. "His majesty ordered them to be burnt, my lady."  
  
Sarah took in a very deep breath; she couldn't afford to loose her temper. How the hell was she meant to escape in a dress like that? The folds in the dress would prevent any running and by the looks of it, the sheer weight of the material would slow her down to begin with. Bastard. Taking a closer look at the dark forest green dress, she noticed the top half was designed to mould to skin, the stays at the back pulling it in tightly. There was no doubt that little breathing would be done in the thing. Running was definitely out of the question, she would pass out just from trying to breathe too deeply. Seeing her limited options, Sarah donned the dressed and looked at herself in the mirror and knew that Jareth had not chosen the dress for its ability to keep her from escaping.  
  
The material brought out the green in her eyes, making them seemingly have more depth, more colour. The tightness of the top half of the dress she now saw uncovered her feminine figure and the full folds of the dress swirled around her legs enticingly. The transformation from thief to lady was astounding and Sarah stared at the woman who stared back at her. This woman was beautiful and elegant and didn't belong anywhere near the scoundrels of the Underground.  
  
A slow smile spread across Sarah face. So Jareth liked to play games did he? Let's see how he would do playing a different game, a game of adults only. A game of seduction. There was more than one way to skin a cat and in the end Sarah would have her freedom.  
  
***  
  
Flick peeled open his eyes and blinked in the early morning light streaming through a window. A headache pounded in his ears and he felt like he had gone for an all night round at Jumpar's Tavern with the ale.  
  
//I apologize for the pain.//  
  
Flick sat up, startled, and instantly regretted it, the ache in his head forcing him to lie back down.  
  
//You must rest// came the voice again - deep, soothing, calming and definitely male. //The pain will fade quickly then. //  
  
//Who in all of the Underground are you// Flick thought tentatively, unsure and a little bit frightened at the presence which filled his mind.  
  
//Do not be afraid, Flick, son of Zail. I have no wish to harm you. I am the Labyrinth and I need your help. //  
  
//Labyrinth? My help? What for? I don't understand. //  
  
//You must help me find a mortal. I claimed her as mine many years ago and now it is time for her to know that. //  
  
// Know what? // asked Flick sleepily.  
  
//That she is mine. But sleep now Flick, you will need the rest. //  
  
Understanding little, Flick dropped back into sleep and when he awoke next he barely remembered the conversation that had taken place. Deep inside the elf the Labyrinth twisted and coiled up around itself, reveling in its freedom from the crystal. Once it had built up its strength it would not need the boy and could discard him. Yet, while it waited its mind settled around one word, chanting it over and over. Sarah, Sarah, Sarah, Sarah. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Zail paced the floor. He couldn't remember the last time there was such a mess to fix up. Sarah was a guest/prisoner of the Goblin King, Linka had returned in the early morning without Becay who had disappeared and Flick was missing from his room. Upon searching his son's room for his means of escape he had only found a crystal ball and that was when a feeling of dread thumped like a brick in the bottom of his stomach. The only time one saw a crystal ball like that was around the Goblin King.  
  
Zail threw himself down into a chair and studied the empty crystal ball as if it might reveal an answer as to what to do next. Ideas tingled in the back of his mind. He sighed; he really didn't like the thought of it. There really wasn't much else he could do - so be it. Walking out of his private room Zail started throwing orders around.  
  
"Linka, get a group together. I want you to search the Goblin City and the surrounding area for Becay. Jacor, I want you to get a second group together and see if you can track down my wayward son."  
  
Jacor looked over at the Thief Lord. Jacor was a big man who resembled the humans of the Aboveworld except for his large frame, unnatural strength and violet coloured eyes. "Mayhap we should call in Yula, she may be able to find out how Flick got out in the first place."  
  
Zail nodded in agreement. Yula was a pixie and the best escape artist in all of the Underground. If anyone would know how Flick got out it would be she."  
  
Linka laid a hand on Zail arm and felt the tension in his muscles. "What are you going to do?"  
  
A wry smile appeared on Zail's lips and held up the empty crystal. "I'm going to speak with the Goblin King.  
  
***  
  
Jareth leaned back in the chair and watched the red liquid of the wine swirl within the glass. Sarah would be down shortly and he would have all the answers to his question that had been troubling his mind. He looked up when the doors opened and stared as Sarah walked into the room. He had known the dress would bring out her feminine figure, unlike the rags she was wearing the night before, but he hadn't counted on this. this divine beauty. But, ever the king, Jareth smiled at her and offered her a chair, before seating himself.  
  
"Did you sleep well last night Sarah?" he asked.  
  
"I would have slept better in my own bed" Sarah snapped and instantly wanted to hit herself. She was meant to follow the plan. Seduce Jareth; make him lower his guard, then make a break for freedom. Couldn't she for once she keep a hold of her tongue? Of course she could. She could. "Sorry Jareth," she winced inside, damn that hurt, "the last 24 hours have really been hard."  
  
Jareth stared at Sarah for a moment. His eyes pinning her in her spot and she wondered if he was fooled.  
  
"Yes" he said slowly after a moment, "last night was rather surprising. Yet you have not finished your story, I would be pleased if you would continue it over breakfast."  
  
Sarah bit her tongue to stop a retort and picked up a glass instead. "Very well then. A few days after the funeral, I was in my room" she laughed, "again."  
  
*** - 4 years ago -  
  
Sarah flopped down on her bed and buried her head in the pillow. For once the memories of the past few weeks did not intrude and she was grateful. If only things could be like this all the time, when she didn't have to feel anything. Nice and simple. She gave a snort of humourless laughter, maybe she should wish the goblins would come and take her away. What would the great and might Goblin King have to say about all of this!? She groaned and rolled over onto her back and concentrated on not thinking.  
  
Sarah jerked awake when something poked her none too gently in the back. When had she fallen asleep? She wasn't given time to answer herself when she was poked again, and scrambling away she turned to look at her poker. She gasped as she saw the two men, one young and one older and with pointed ears looking at her. The younger one held a staff and it was obviously that it was he who had poked her.  
  
"Who are you?" Sarah demanded, "and better yet, where am I?"  
  
The older elf gave a smirk that reminded her eerily of the Goblin King. "I am Zail and this is my son Flick. You, young lady, are on my land."  
  
Sarah had a sinking feeling. "Please tell this isn't the Underground."  
  
Zail's smirk grew. He didn't know who this intruder was, but he liked her.  
  
***  
  
Jareth finished off the last of his wine in one gulp. "That still doesn't explain exactly how you got to the Underground. Zail. I've heard of that name somewhere before."  
  
Sarah held her breath, hopefully he would never remember.  
  
Jareth mentally shook his head. "So you have been living with this Zail for all these years. Why did you never come to me?"  
  
"Because you were the Goblin King, who stole my brother and ran me through a maze of hell to get him back" answered Sarah truthfully.  
  
Jareth sighed. "I am not the villain of your run through my labyrinth Sarah. I'm-"  
  
"I know" Sarah cut in and had a moment of satisfaction when surprise flashed across the face of the Goblin King. "You forget I've been in the Underground for many years. I have lived by laws made by you, lived under your rulership. I've seen how you demand fear and respect from your subjects, yet deliver no punishment undeserved. You order the seemingly impossible though what you command nothing that is beyond the ability of the individual." Sarah gave a light laugh "my run through your labyrinth was proof enough of that."  
  
Jareth gave a smile in return. "So I take it you've been observing me then?"  
  
Sarah gave a smug, secretive look "how could you doubt it? You are after all the most talked about man in the Underground, being its king and all."  
  
Both were cut off from further conversation when the ground below them began to shudder and a great moaning sound came from outside. Sarah stood in alarm and glanced out the window towards the sound. Jareth and Sarah exchanged confusion looks then both move quickly over the to the window. Before them lay the Labyrinth and it was changing. Walls disappeared into the ground and new ones rose. A black mist with a green tinge to it spread out across the maze and soon nothing could be seen but the fog.  
  
"Jareth, what's happening?"  
  
A horrible feeling was welling up inside of Jareth and he asked "Sarah? What exactly were you doing in my castle last night?"  
  
Sarah was silent.  
  
Jareth sighed. On some silent command, four goblins escorted Becay into the room, in chains and very much a prisoner and what Jareth intended to use as a bargainng piece.  
  
"We're not playing a game this time Sarah." 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Zail moved quietly through the corridors of the Goblin Castle. Half in, half out of the shadows, it had been easy to slip past the goblin guards and make his way towards the throne room. He was a little on edge when the ground had rumbled. Earthquakes were rare in the Underground but they did happen. His thoughts quickly switched to other subjects. The gods only knew how meeting up with the Goblin King would affect everything. No doubt Jareth knew of the organisations that did not follow his laws, but he did now know details. And what had Sarah said? She had reliable on all accounts in the past but Jareth was manipulative and those two did have a history.  
  
Zail's arm shot out and stopped a pixie from scurrying past him and the child gave a small squeak in surprise. He squatted down to eye level whispered hurriedly "Lila, it's me. Zail."  
  
Lila's eyes opened in recognition then threw her arms around the older male.  
  
Zail returned the embrace and gave a soft smile before rushing on. "Lila, you need to give a message to your mother for me. Tell Yula to head back to base as soon as possible and that it concerns Flick, Sarah and Becay."  
  
Lila nodded, then "Sarah? The Goblin King sent me to attend to a Lady Sarah this morning."  
  
"Short dark hair, mortal woman, fiery temper?" asked Zail. Lila nodded and Zail whispered further orders. "If I can't get Sarah out of here, I want you to keep an eye on her and get a report back to me." He winced inside at using a child but desperate times called for desperate measures. He gave the pixie a warm smile before making his way once more towards the throne room.  
  
Pushing open the doors he stopped at the sight before him. The Goblin King sat straight in his throne, tension obvious from his tense features. Sarah paced back and forth and Zail took a double take. Since when did Sarah wear dresses? Also, how could he have failed to notice the beautiful women she had become over the years? 'You're becoming old' he reminded himself. He cringed when he saw Becay in chins surrounded by guards. What a mess.  
  
Jareth looked away from the furious Sarah when the door opened and saw an unfamiliar elf walk in. Jareth almost snorted in disgust 'Note to self: throw old guards in the Bog of Eternal Stench and get some decent ones.'  
  
Sarah and Becay looked up at the newcomer, and Zail saw the flicker of recognition in their eyes quickly covered up. He mentally nodded in satisfaction; at least these kids remembered some of their training. Seemingly ignoring them, Zail gave a sweeping bow to the Goblin King. "My Lord, please forgive my intrusion."  
  
Jareth's icy tone sent shivers down everyone's spine. "State your business elf"  
  
"My Lord, I have come to ask your permission to collect these two ladies in your presence. They are my responsibility. They have disobeyed my orders and I would like to claim the right to punish them."  
  
Jareth leaned forward in his chair. "They were found trespassing on my land, elf. Do you not think that I should hold the right to punish them."  
  
Zail looked up at Jareth, both knew they were playing a dangerous game of words, and both knew they didn't have the time. Zail gave a small smile, time to discard all niceties and play a much nastier game. Pulling out the crystal ball he found in Flicks room he threw it at Jareth. The Goblin King caught it with ease. Suddenly Zail found himself held flat against a wall by an invisible force. Jareth stalked over to him, held up the ball and demanded "where did you get this."  
  
"It was stolen from your castle last night by one of my people."  
  
The force around Zail became tighter as Jareth's anger increased. "Explain yourself elf."  
  
"I am Zail, Thief Lord."  
  
Jareth looked over at Sarah. He knew he had heard that name before, so did that mean that Sarah was a thief. By the gods, what was she mixed up in? Suddenly her previous actions made sense. He turned back to Zail and gave a cold smirk, "the Underground's underground."  
  
Zail gave a smirk of his own in reply  
  
Beneath them the ground rumbled again  
  
***  
  
Flick leaned against a wall. Every part of his body hurt and all he wanted to do was sleep.  
  
//Do not give up yet Flick. You are doing so well// came the voice.  
  
//What exactly am I doing again?// he thought to the Labyrinth. He couldn't seem to keep hold of any of his thoughts; they just keep slipping away. He had woken not long ago to hear the Labyrinth urging him to. Urging him to.  
  
//Change my physical form. It must be so that the Goblin King cannot enter; yet Sarah can. We need Sarah. Use the power that I have given you to change the Labyrinth. To change me. //  
  
//Why do we need Sarah?// asked Flick.  
  
//Do not tax yourself with details Flick. Let me worry about them. Now use the power. //  
  
Flick heaved himself from the wall and went back to work, the Labyrinth coaxing him on. //Your almost there Flick. Just a little bit further, a little bit more and then we'll be done. Then you can rest. Then I'll have Sarah. // 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Hoggle stomped from foot to foot as he pursued the biting fairy. It darted forwards, then to the left and then right into the lethal spray that the dwarf shot at it. "Got you, you little bugger" Hoggle said in smug satisfaction. He grabbed a nearby wall as the ground trembled beneath him and rolled his eyes. Someone must have pissed off Jareth and he thanked the gods that it wasn't him. Hoggle made sure he made as little contact as possible with his king. Helping Sarah all those years ago against Jareth was an act of treason and he was damn grateful he was still killing biting fairies and not hanging by the neck from a rope.  
  
"Are you Hoggle?"  
  
Hoggle looked at the elf. He looked just a kid, but one never knew about elves, they were ones who never really seemed to age. Kind of like the Fay. "Who wants to know?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"I'm Flick, I need his help-" the elf began but he suddenly dropped to the ground and Hoggle noticed for the first time that this Flick looked like something that just dragged itself out of an oubliette after a hundred years. The young one's face was slack and his eyelids drooped with lack of sleep. The dark hair was a mess and his clothes were torn, one sleeve darkened with what looked suspiciously like dried blood.  
  
Hoggle moved over to the elf and laid a hand on the shivering shoulder. "Yous alright kid?"  
  
"I'm fine Hoggle, nice to see you still care."  
  
Hoggle gasped and stumbled back. The voice wasn't the kid's. It was deeper with an underlying hint of amusement and utterly familiar. The elf raised his head and Hoggle's fears were confirmed. Those eyes, completely black except for the burning emerald iris stared at him.  
  
The elf - no, the Labyrinth rose to its feet and sneered down at the quivering dwarf. "I need to speak with you Hoggle. You and I have business to discuss."  
  
"We do?" Hoggle asked and heard his own voice crack. Then he felt something inside crack as he was flung against a wall. Sliding down he breathed and felt pain. 'Must have been a rib' he thought absently.  
  
"I wouldn't have thought that 50,000 years would diminished your manners Hoggle. Maybe I should take time out to help you remember. One can never give too much time to those less than yourself."  
  
"No Master" Hoggle grated out. "I'm sorrys for forgetting. Yous being here just surprise me."  
  
The Labyrinth squatted down in front of the fallen dwarf. "Don't try to get out of it Hoggle. Yet your punishment will have to come later, I have need of your services first."  
  
Hoggle flinched as the Labyrinth laid a hand on his chest but gave an inward sigh as he felt the cracked rib being healed. The Labyrinth stepped back and leaned against the opposite wall. Hoggle wondered if Jareth knew how much he was like the Labyrinth. He quickly changed that thought. Jareth was much better than the Labyrinth, much, much nicer. If it wasn't for the situation he was in Hoggle may have laughed. Jareth? Nice! But now was definitely no time to laugh.  
  
"4 years ago" the Labyrinth began, "a mortal made passage through my walls. I believe you know her - Sarah her name was.  
  
Hoggle's heart leaped to his throat and his stomach plunged down.  
  
"She's here in the Underground. At Jareth castle to be specific. Go and bring her into my walls once again Hoggle. Her and I have much to speak about."  
  
"Your. you're not going to hurt the lass are you." Hoggle was having a major case of déjà vu and his thoughts were on fire. Sarah? In the Underground? How was she here? How long had she been here? Was Jareth keeping her prisoner?"  
  
"Hurt her? Never. But Hoggle," The Labyrinth waited until he had the dwarf's full attention, "fail me, talk to Jareth, or disobey me in any other way and I will redefine pain for you." He smiled and somehow Hoggle found the most frightening of all.  
  
"Yes Master" Hoggle said and scrambled off before anything more happened.  
  
The Labyrinth watched the creature scamper off with a sneer. His green eyes flickered and darkened to a normal shade and Flick became aware of where he was. 'Where had the dwarf gone?'  
  
//Do not worry about the dwarf Flick. Why don't you rest for now? Surely you are tired after all the work you have done? //  
  
"Sleep would be good" mumbled Flick and laid down where he was, the dust stirring lazily as he settled down on the hard ground.  
  
The Labyrinth slithered impatiently inside the elf. Soon he could leave this miserable being and be strong enough to form his own body. It grinned inwardly as it remembered the power it had used to hurt and heal the dwarf. His power was returning in full force. When Sarah came to him, he would be ready. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Jareth fought the urge to drop his head into his hands and groan - somehow he didn't think that would be very king-like. Everything seemed to be crashing down around him, he knew he should have just stayed in bed this morning.  
  
The fairy child was free of her chains at the request of the Thief Lord, couching up against a wall, and Jareth wondered how such a delicate creature - both in physique and emotions - became involved in thievery. Zail himself was staring out a window down into the changing labyrinth while Sarah paced back and forth in front of Jareth. He was still trying to believe that Sarah was in his kingdom - had been for years!  
  
Kail turned towards the King. "So what exactly is this Labyrinth? I just assumed it was something you created for your own amusement."  
  
Jareth rallied between wanting to punish the insolent elf and laugh at his outward attitude. It reminded him so much of Sarah. Instead he settled for explaining. "Much better question to ask who then what. I am not the original ruler of the Underground. Over fifty thousand years ago there was another who ruled his subjects with fear and pain. The entire land reflected his character - fires scorched the skies, the terrain dipped with endless pits and rose into jagged mountains. I lived under his rule when I was a child and I was about seven when I first met one of the few resistance groups at the time."  
  
***  
  
- In the backstreets of the city Quenlya thousands of years ago -  
  
The young fey boy skidded down to the end of the street, the stones of the street scraping the skin off the back of his legs. But as soon as he fell he got back up again and kept running throwing a glance back down the alleyway to see if the King's guards were still behind him. He could hear loud shouting above the pounding in his ears and he ran faster. Was this worth stealing a loaf of bread for? It would be if he could get away with it  
  
Flinging himself around a corner he collided with a woman and they fell heavily to the ground. Struggling to get up they both froze as guards yelled out. The woman caught the fey child's eyes, noticing the bread clutched in on small hand and felt a tug of empathy. "Come child" spoke the woman, "there is a safe place to hide."  
  
The child made an instant decision and followed the woman into a door hidden within the shadows. He pushed the door shut after they had entered and lent against it gulping in air to his deprived lungs. Outside he could just hear the guards passing by.  
  
He shielded his eyes as a light flared up in the darkness and the woman's face appeared in the soft glow of the torch. "This way child, quickly now." He followed the bobbing light down through endless corridors until he had loss sense of direction and knew not how long they had walked for. Eventually there came a sound of a long wail and it grew in volume as they continued along their path. They stopped outside a door where the screaming emanated from and as the door opened words were clearly definable.  
  
"Kashi upoed gueta ep nupe ep landa!"  
  
"Mac you better be getting this down."  
  
Gattic, where have you been, what is this boy doing here."  
  
"Jash upiritic mendafic fic slririr nash di banda!"  
  
"I'm can't get this all down, she's going too fast." "Those words or your life Mac."  
  
"He was being chased by the King's guards Klic, he-"  
  
"I don't care if he was being chased by the King himself!"  
  
"Getric lumbna di gety pol polib di hash!"  
  
The fey boy pushed himself up against the wall as he watched the maddening scene. A woman of blue skin convulsed violently upon a bed as she yelled a strange language. Blood ran from her hands where her long nails were embedded deeply within her own flesh. Black hair clung to her face held there by the beading sweat. At the foot of the bed sat a thin man - Mac - who scribed furiously to paper.  
  
Suddenly the blue woman gave a loud piercing scream before collapsing, silent and unmoving on the bed. The male - Klic - took three long strides to the woman and felt for a pulse. Looking back at Gattic, the woman who had brought the fey child in, he shook his head. "She's dead." He paused for moment before continuing, "Mac, what did you get down?"  
  
Mac flicked through a few pages scanned what was on them, "the long or the short version?"  
  
"The short for now."  
  
"Basically the prophecy translates to about someone who is extremely powerful with the magic, who will unite the people and defeat the present King." Mac looked up; "it means hope for us."  
  
Gattic creased her forehead, "where are we meant to find this one?"  
  
All occupants of the room spun around to the blue women who suddenly sucked in air and sat up. Opening eyes that only showed the whites she turned her head towards the fey boy, pointing at him with one long, bony finger. "HE," she screamed, "HE IS THE ONE. HE HAS THE POWER!" She dropped back down and remained motionless.  
  
"Well," said Mac after a long silence, "that answers that question."  
  
"What's your name boy?" asked Klic.  
  
"Jareth" came the reply.  
  
***  
  
"Over the next decade I rounded up everyone who was willing to fight and organised them to the point where they were strong enough to attack the castle and I thought I had harnessed my powers to the point where I could take on the King" continued Jareth. "I began a war, ignorant of how powerful the King was. Ignorant of all that he was capable of and exactly what he was." 


End file.
